


选择题3

by zuoyigelaji



Category: all墨
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoyigelaji/pseuds/zuoyigelaji





	选择题3

「子墨，我在楼下了」  
秦子墨收到靖佩瑶的短信，从凳子上弹了出去。  
瑶哥这几天忙着录歌，即使微信上找他，也是很长时间才回一次。秦子墨理所当然的认为当靖佩瑶结束工作的时候第一件做的事应该是补眠。  
他咻的一声钻进车，扑到靖佩瑶的怀里。靖佩瑶的胸腔被他砸出一声闷哼，抬起头又恢复了高兴的模样，秦子墨扑扇着他的睫毛「瑶哥，你怎么来了」  
「这还用问吗？」靖佩瑶的嘴唇在秦子墨的脖颈摩擦，就像秦子墨是一朵众人觊觎的玫瑰，细嗅清香，「当然是想你了」  
秦子墨的脖子传来些陌生的触感，他伸手一摸，「这么忙啊，都没时间刮胡子」指尖抚摸到靖佩瑶的胡渣，秦子墨说不出是喜欢还是心疼，只觉得心里有一处地方隔着纱在挠他的心脏，两个人沉默的时间里，谁都没有主动搭话。靖佩瑶闭着眼睛，香软的身体被他圈在怀里，刚刚还在折磨他精神的困意，也变得无足轻重了。  
「瑶哥，要不要上楼？我帮你刮刮胡子？」  
秦子墨小声的说着，像一团棉花打到靖佩瑶的面颊上。「不了，我就是来看看你」  
靠想着一个人结束完一件艰巨的事，往往事半功倍，但当事情完成，那股信念就不遂他的心意扑面而来，他变得无比想念秦子墨，尽管他已经困到四肢无力，可那之前，还是想见见那个人解解那个相思之苦。  
「你等我一下」秦子墨说完就跑下了车蹭蹭蹭的上楼，靖佩瑶没来得及拦住他就任由他去。  
等了一会儿，秦子墨拿着剃胡刀蹑手蹑脚的钻进车里。  
「瑶哥，我帮你刮胡子吧？」  
靖佩瑶这才笑着点了点头。对秦子墨的要求，他总是毫无办法。  
借着昏暗的灯光，秦子墨凑近了认真又小心的替他在下巴上除草。秦子墨专注的模样不像他平时，这份可贵性让靖佩瑶不由自主的盯着秦子墨不放，心里想的都是等他休息够了要如何如何，最后开始后悔自己忍不住思念跑来找他，如果没有来，或许还不会怨恨现在毫无体力的肢体。灵魂想做爱，可是身体却不允许。  
「瑶哥，我送你回家好不好，我送你上楼再回来」秦子墨虽然嘴上还在征求靖佩瑶的意见，但从语气里可以听出他已经决定了，助理听明白了意思，启动了车子。  
靖佩瑶无奈的笑了笑，秦子墨在他以前的印象里总是毛毛躁躁是个需要时常挂心的孩子。可是他一旦认真起来，那份成熟稳重和温柔乡的威力也足以射杀一个成年男性。  
靖佩瑶又中招了。

当靖佩瑶再度躺在他柔软的床上的时候，他才觉得他的灵魂和肉体终于合为一体。  
秦子墨钻进他的被窝，把体温传给他，「瑶哥你快睡，等你睡了我再走」靖佩瑶撅起嘴，舒服的搂紧了秦子墨，像是终于抱到树的考拉，他心里空缺的那部分终于被填满。「有你在真好」  
或许是心里的安全感得到了满足，靖佩瑶终于撑不住眼皮渐渐睡过去。  
秦子墨松了口气，瑶哥能睡着他就放心了，突然放在他旁边的手机响了一下，他害怕把瑶哥吵醒，慌慌张张爬下床躲到一边接电话。  
「喂，伯哥」  
电话那头似乎愣了一下，「你在哪儿？」  
秦子墨有些心虚，「没在哪儿……」  
「你还记得今天是哪一天吗？」  
秦子墨这才想起来，今天本应该跟伯哥在一起的日子。  
「我等你过来」韩沐伯说完就撂下了电话，电话那头的忙音一下一下的砸到秦子墨心头上。  
秦子墨这才觉得事情很糟糕，慌慌张张拿着手机出了门。

靖佩瑶醒了，半眯着眼睛望着秦子墨离开的背影才模模糊糊的想起来，他并不是自己一个人的，他有时候也会去别人那里。  
他悲哀又自嘲的笑笑。总比什么都没有好。被窝里还有秦子墨留下的体温，他裹着被子又睡着了。

秦子墨抓着手机有些惴惴不安。刚刚伯哥的语气里似乎有些生气。  
不，说是生气，更像是失望和伤心。  
当他踏进韩沐伯的家门，背着手紧张的揪着手指，每一步都踏得很小心，就像一个做错事的小朋友。「伯哥……」  
「还不快关门」  
韩沐伯没有说什么待客之道应该说的话，而是端着茶杯去厨房倒热水喝。  
秦子墨穿上拖鞋，小碎步的跟上他的步伐，从背后抱住了正在倒热水的伯哥。「老人家得少生气，别生气了嘛」  
韩沐伯没有回答，也没有停下倒热水的手。  
「你是不是从靖佩瑶那里过来的」韩沐伯的语气里没有温度，就像是一句再平常不过的问候语，但秦子墨知道，如果回答错了，韩沐伯可以一个月都不理他。  
他还在斟酌怎么回答，韩沐伯却先放下了手里的水杯，但也不挣开秦子墨的拥抱，背对着他幽幽的说。  
「你知道左叶跟我说了什么吗？」  
秦子墨心里咯噔一下，手陡然变得僵硬，「说……说了什么？」  
「他说，他喜欢你」韩沐伯转过身来，表情还是有些不高兴，但语气多了点嗔怪，看上去像是心里别扭但又舍不得责怪他。「你又招惹人家了」  
「我哪有……你说的我好像故意勾引人，还不都是你们先……」秦子墨说到一半赶紧闭了嘴，意识到后面的话绝对不可以说。  
韩沐伯却不像秦子墨预想的那样生气或者赌气，而是陷入了沉思，仿佛陷入了回忆里。

韩沐伯何尝不知道这一点。  
所以他才如此害怕，怕秦子墨有一天就下定了决心，他感谢他的摇摆不定，他的犹豫不决。现在这个平衡他不想打破，他没有信心如果秦子墨只能选择一个人的时候，那个人会是他。  
他还在走神，被秦子墨搂住脖子亲了一口。  
「不要总是想那么多嘛」秦子墨贴着他的身子，气息温热，「我现在不是在这里吗？」  
韩沐伯沉默着没有说话，如果是以前，他一定会立马抱起秦子墨进房间，可他现在心里太乱了。不知道为什么变成这样，好好的炮友，他却总是期待回报，期待占有。  
他开始怀念过去那段只有快乐的日子，似乎永远没有后顾之忧的宣泄他的情欲，为秦子墨露出的满足的表情而开心。  
可是，他现在爱上秦子墨了，他开始畏手畏脚，开始患得患失。  
「要不，今天你就先回去吧」  
秦子墨被说的慌了神，「伯哥，你不会要让我这样穿着回去吧」他只穿了一件浴袍，「我以为你今晚一定会让我住在这里我才让助理把车开走了」  
「我现在身上一分钱都没有，伯哥你忍心嘛」  
「伯哥，伯哥～」  
秦子墨抱着他撒娇，语气和记忆中被他顶到舒服时叫唤他名字那时重叠，下身竟起了反应。  
韩沐伯倒抽一口凉气，索性把秦子墨高高托起放在盥洗台上，「秦子墨，我怕了你了」  
秦子墨像个小朋友一样得意的笑了，用大腿夹住韩沐伯的腰，凑到他耳边故意压低了声音，「老人家今天吃的消吗」  
韩沐伯拍了一下大逆不道的人的屁股，「今晚就让你看看」  
秦子墨高高的坐着，捧着韩沐伯的脸亲吻，韩沐伯的舌头犹如他的话头，总是叫人琢磨不透，扫荡着他的口腔，发出令人脸红的水泽声。他在秦子墨的嘴唇上啄了一口，又退后一步，秦子墨追上来，他又极富技巧的吮吸他的下唇，把秦子墨的腰肢都亲软了，一阵暖意从小腹涌上来。  
他托着秦子墨的屁股进了房间，把他轻轻放在床上，「我今天可不好哄，你知道了吗」  
「你哪天好哄了……」秦子墨嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，被韩沐伯惩罚性的揪住乳头往外扯，扯的他叫了一声，夹杂着痛楚和快感让他有些羞涩的抬不起头。  
「你这里可比嘴巴乖巧」韩沐伯的舌尖顶住乳尖用力的碾压，左手往下凑，握住了已按耐不住的器官上下套弄，秦子墨的脸上泛起了些红潮，犹如树上刚熟的樱桃，看的人心神荡漾。  
而后面那个穴口几下扩张就泛滥着黏液叫嚣着想要，韩沐伯也早已忍不住了，提枪毫不犹豫的顶了进去。湿热的甬道紧紧裹着他，像是呼吸般一收一缩，似乎那里无论进去几次都会热烈的欢迎他的到来。  
秦子墨忘情的唤着他，意乱情迷的望着天花板，身体却紧紧缠绕着韩沐伯的腰。  
韩沐伯轻轻动了起来，一边动一边观察着秦子墨的反应。  
「伯哥……伯哥……」  
一旦抽插起来，秦子墨就忍不住唤他，唤到他心里都中箭，忍不住更加卖力起来。  
「伯哥……好……好快……」  
韩沐伯一顶腰插到了最里面。「唔……伯哥……」  
秦子墨的腹肌忍不住猛的收缩起来，被顶到失神，有了快顶到腹部的错觉，他甚至怀疑自己是不是会被贯穿。韩沐伯俯下身子亲吻他，被勾去舌头，也被勾去魂魄，他甚至飘飘然不知道自己最后身居何处。  
电话声响起，他忙于正事，连确认的的精神都没有，伯哥却在看到来电显示后，自作主张的按了接听。  
「喂」  
听到奋哥的声音，他猛地一激灵瞬间清醒过来。  
「奋……奋哥」  
他努力保持声音的平和，伯哥却不让他如意，故意在他说话时，顶到深处，甚至去研磨他的G点。  
「我买了些健身器材送给你，你到时候来找我拿」  
秦子墨的呼吸有些不畅，身体根本承受不住那样的频率，「好……好的，我……明天就去」  
对方沉默了一阵，「你在干嘛？声音怎么有点不对？」  
秦子墨还想编一些可行的理由和借口，韩沐伯却一下一下不留情面的撞击他的身体，肉棒和内壁摩擦产生的快感快要把他融化了，在那样的攻势下，他的头脑已经当机，不顾电话还在通话中，呻吟从他的喉咙泄洪而出。  
「嗯……好……好棒……伯哥……」  
韩沐伯这才拿起手机，「听到了吗？我们还在忙，一会儿再打来吧」  
说完就挂断了电话，全然不顾秦子墨之后会被秦奋怎么算账，只要能气到他，他也就满足了。  
在最后阶段，他俯身抱住秦子墨，肆意的进出，把全部都射在他的体内。  
很长一段时间，韩沐伯依旧没有起身，而是抱着秦子墨不说话。  
「子墨，先不要清理好不好」  
「我好想你永远是我的」  
秦子墨被韩沐伯抱着，第一次听一个洁癖说这种话，他的心里好像被开了一枪，空落落的。  
他伸手环住了韩沐伯的背，在他肩膀上落下一个吻。  
「我是啊」  
「我想要只是我一个人的」韩沐伯闷闷的说。  
秦子墨没有再说话了。  
韩沐伯想到了，紧了紧环着子墨的手。


End file.
